1. Field of the Invention
This invenion relates to novel amidinopiperidine derivatives and a process for producing such derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hamanaka and Frnest, S. have reported that 1-amidino-3-piperidinecarboxylic acid and 1-amidino-4-piperidinecarboxylic acid are useful as materials for synthetic penicillins (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,709, 3,933,797 and 3,972,872). However, no research has been made of the pharmacological action of 1-amidino-3-piperidinecarboxylic acid.
A variety of amidinopiperidine derivatives have been studied, resulting in the present discovery.